NicoMaki Anthologies
by Kanoue Aiichi
Summary: A compilation of NicoMaki short stories. (Message me any requests if you'd like!)
1. A Certain Sick Senpai

**A Certain Sick Senpai**

"Eh…? Nico-chan caught a cold?" Orange hair bounced as a look of disbelief plastered on their face at the violet haired third year. "But she is an idiot! Idiots don't catch a cold!"

Nozomi laughed and patted her companion on the head before answering, "Rin-chan, Nico-chii may be an idiot, but she is also human. Humans catch a cold once in awhile too."

"So," the usually quiet tsundere Maki spoke up, "she's missing practice today, then?" A hint of concern plagued her words. She regretted asking that question because the moment the last words left her mouth everyone gave her a knowing look and it irked her. "I-I'm not worried or anything! Just that, it's a shame that she's missing practice when she's always the first one looking forward to showing off!"

"Okay, everyone~" Eli clapped twice to turn the attention towards herself, "we should still practice. Now, get into position," the clapping continued, "1, 2, 3, 4…"

Practice went by in a flash for some people. More like one person. The only scarlet first year. The girl who couldn't wait until it was over. Taking breaks here and there didn't help her calm down at all.

All eight members walked back inside the building and down the stairs to the clubroom. A pair of four were five steps away from each other, giving just enough space for some private talk for the mischievous third year.

"Hey, Maki-chan~" a voice whispered into the sensitive ear that belonged to a certain tsundere, "you should go see how Nico-chii is doing. I'm pretty sure she is lonely," a small grin crept up the lips of the twinkling emerald eyed friend.

"N-Nozomi!" The targeted girl jerked back in surprise, "what are you saying?" she asked when they arrived at the clubroom first.

The shorter girl opened the door and gave Maki a wink, "don't you want to see a cute weak Nico-chii?"

"A-as if I want to see something like that!" Her cheeks tinted pink and she paced inside the room, swiftly grabbing her school bag in a hurry before Nozomi. "I'm going home first!" she announced to the only member in the room at the moment before dashing out of the door and almost knocking out Hanayo who was right behind the pair. The petite girl let out a small 'kyah' as she moved out of the way.

"Maki-chan! Watch where you're going!" Rin threw some fists into the air at the direction of her running friend before turning back, "are you okay, Kayo-chin?"

"M-mm, I was just surprised Maki-chan ran out of the clubroom like that." She pushed one finger up on her glasses to put it back in place before realizing something. "Ah… wasn't Maki-chan still in her practice outfit?"

"What is it? Why is everyone at the door and not going in?" Umi asked after arriving at their destination with Kotori, followed by Eli and Honoka.

"Maki-chan is in a hurry to meet someone~" All six looked into the room to see an already dressed Nozomi sitting on the desk holding a tarot card with a smirk on her face.

The redhead didn't know what to do, so she ran out of there with all her might without even changing. Her cheeks were burning. She needed to calm down, but Nozomi's words were stuck inside her head. A cute weak Nico. Just the thought of that made her head dizzy and it was hard to think. Shaking her head to try and clear her mind didn't work and before she knew it she was already 3 blocks away from school.

' _I guess I'll stop by her house, n-not that I want to. Just because Nozomi told me to go see her, that's all. Yeah, that's all…'_ Maki repeated the words in her head to reassure herself. ' _What do you do when visiting someone sick? Buy something sweet for them?'_ She came across a convenience store on the way and decided she would buy a drink.

Maki entered the store, but didn't know where to go. Oblivious to the aisles, she wandered for about one minute before a clerk came up to her and asked if she needed help looking for something. "Ah, may I know where your tea is at?"

"Right this way, I'll show you where it is, miss," the nice young man replied and gladly led Maki to the fridge section of the store. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you very much," Maki slightly bowed and made her way to the tea collom. "What does Nico like drinking again? Ah! This is that one tea Nico was talking about when we were in Akihabara." She grabbed two bottles just in case Nico wanted more and made her way towards the cash register, but not before her eyes caught something that looked like Nico would love to eat.

The man from before rung up Maki's items and was surprised when he was given a 10,000 yen when the total was only 550 yen. He gave her change back and placed the products inside the plastic bag before smiling at her. "Thank you very much, please come again!" He said as he handed the bag to her.

Nico's house was only 3 minutes away. Maki knew right away when she passed by the park that was close by. Even the walk to her senpai's house felt like forever. She couldn't wait to get there, so she ran the few minutes left that was in the way of letting her see her friend's face.

A little out of breath, Maki took her time walking up the stairs leading to a certain person's house. After calming down a bit, she rang the doorbell and waited for 30 seconds before getting a response from the door. It opened a small crack before closing and opening again after the chain locks were loosened.

"It's Maki onee-chan!" The eldest of the siblings exclaimed when she opened the door for her.

"Hello," she replied as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Sorry for the intrusion. Is your sister home?"

"Mm, she's sleeping in her room," said Cocoro. "Thank you for coming all the way out here to see Onee-chan. She'll be very happy that you came to see her."

"Maki onee-chan!" Cocoa rushed over to hug her by the legs, followed by Cotaro silently hiding behind his sisters.

"It's nice to see you two as well. Oh yeah, I brought pudding for everyone, if you would like to eat it with your siblings while I go and check on your sister," Maki reached inside the plastic bag and handed Cocoro three of their share.

"What do you guys say to Maki onee-chan?" Cocoro asked and the three of them simultaneously thanked her before going to the kitchen to eat their pudding.

The older girl smiled as she saw how happy they were by the mere thought of pudding. She was glad she bought it when she did. Now to see if the older sister would react the same way. ' _N-not that I want to see her happy or anything over pudding.'_

The redhead knocked on Nico's door before entering. She was still sleeping. The first year stared at the sleeping face of her friend and gulped a little too harsh. ' _She's sweating, yet she looks so… c-cute…'_ Putting her bags on the floor near the bed she grabbed the towel that was on Nico's forehead and noticed it was warm. "How long have you been like this, Nico…" She muttered to herself before getting a new cold damp towel to place on her forehead again, moving raven locks away from her face.

"Ma… ki-chan…" a weak voice was barely audible, but the said girl stopped everything and put all of her attention on the one in bed.

"You're awake?" she sat down near the bed and unconsciously grabbed the girl's hand. "How do you feel, Nico-chan?"

"A little… better now," she answered meekly and opened her eyes to meet purple orbs staring back at her. Her eyes gradually grew bigger by the second and she slipped out of Maki's hold. "I-I thought I was just dreaming… you're actually here…?"

Maki then realized she was holding Nico's hand and apologized for doing that without asking, Nico just replied with 'It's fine' to her. "I guess you're okay now. I'll just leave these here for you and be on my way." Before her kouhai stood up Nico grabbed her hand and told her to stay. "... you sure? You don't mind me being here?" The weak girl shook her head. "Okay, I'll stay for awhile then." Maki situated her position and gently squeezed her hand. "I brought you tea and something to eat. Pudding... since I don't know how to cook, it'll be hard to make something for you to get better. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Maki-chan? It's fine. Don't worry about me~ I'm Nico Nico-nii, remember? The super idol! I'll get better in no time."

"Since you can make that kind of remark, I'm guessing there's nothing to worry about then." Maki chuckled as Nico tried to do her signature move with one hand.

"Ah! You laughed! That's a first. I haven't seen you smile before. It's really… cute," Nico sat up, causing the small towel to roll off her forehead and land on her lap. "I haven't realized this before, but you're cute when you smile, Maki-chan."

"Eh…" the redhead was speechless when Nico caressed her cheek and leaned in so close to her face. Her mind couldn't process what was going on. Maki squeezed her hand again when she felt soft lips come into contact with her own. Nico was kissing her. The prideful idol Nico was kissing Maki.

Amethyst orbs quivered before closing and she leaned into the kiss, not knowing what was going on but not wanting the feeling to go away either. It felt right. It felt good. It felt like it was something she hasn't felt before. When Maki wanted to go further with the kiss a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

Both girls parted from each other like a magic spell being undone. Neither meeting the other's eyes.

"Onee-chan! Are you awake yet?" Cocoa's voice muffled through the door.

"I am. Are you enjoying the pudding Maki-chan brought?"

"Mm! It was really good! Maki onee-chan is really nice! I wish she was also our sister as well! Anyway, have a good time with Maki onee-chan before you rest again!" Her voice seemed to have faded like the wind as she ran the other direction.

"I-I guess you should try the pudding I bought?" Maki suggested and took it out of the plastic bag next to her.

"M-mm," Nico averted her gaze.

"I even bought that tea, too," Maki continued, "I remember you talking about them last time."

The sick girl looked down at the contents in her friend's hand. "Ah! That's my favorite tea! And I love chocolate pudding! Thanks Maki-chan, I didn't know you went through all the trouble to buy these for me. You didn't need to."

"I wanted to… Nico-chan," Maki replied.

The smaller girl didn't need to hide the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks since her face was already flushed from being sick anyway. It was a plus for her. "Oh yeah, I just realized, you're wearing your practice outfit. Did you rush over just to see me?" Nico's old habit of teasing is back.

"I-I didn't! I just forgot to change, that's all! Geez, it's not like I wanted to come see you right away, idiot!"

The next day during μ's usual practice on the rooftop there were two members that were missing from the group.

"Maki-chan catching a cold is very rare! She's never sick!" Rin stated matter of factly.

"It just means that things went according to plan and they both got what they wanted, thus leading Maki being sick," responded a certain violet haired female who grinned from ear to ear like she knew what happened. But of course, Nozomi _is_ the only one who would know everything after all.


	2. Secret Valentine's Day

**Secret Valentine's Day**

The school bell chimed indicating last period ended.

"Rin-chan, tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Do you want anything in particular?" The girl pushed her glasses up her nose out of habit. "I was thinking of baking cookies and maybe chocolate too! For everyone."

The girl in question jumped out of her seat and rushed over to her best friend in a glomp hug. "Kayo-chin!" She exclaimed in excitement, "I can't wait to eat your cookies and chocolate!"

"Do you think everyone will like it?" The petite girl asked nervously.

"Of course everyone will like it because it's from you," replied the cherry tomato head, sitting in her chair near the back window while twirling her hair, "it'll be fine."

"M-mm! I hope they will like it," Hanayo repeated. "Want to go to the usual cafe today?"

"I'll go, I'll go!" Rin gave a peace sign, "and you Maki-chan?"

"Eh? Ah, mm."

"Is something wrong?" The cat-like friend rushed over worriedly.

"Nothing," she answered a little too quick, "nothing…" this time slower. She grabbed her bag and waltzed out of the classroom, "are you coming?"

"Yeah!" The two followed behind her.

"So, what did you want to do today, Kayo-chin?"

"Mmmmm, brainstorm together on what to make?" The prepared glasses girl took out a pamphlet on 'Valentine's Sweets' and showed her best friend what she had in mind, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Sorry, I have something to do after all!" Maki blurted out when they exited the school entrance, "I'll see you two at school on Monday!" And dashed down the street. She kept running and running, not stopping until she caught a glimpse of chocolates going on sale in the shopping district.

' _What am I doing…?'_ She pondered as she stared at the stores. ' _It's just chocolate. What's so special about Valentine's Day anyway?'_

"Chocolates are now 30% off! Get them while they last!" A female worker spoke through a megaphone 30 feet away from Maki. The girl was tempted to check out what kind of chocolates they had left, but restrained herself.

' _At any rate, Nico-chan wouldn't be expecting chocolates from me anyway.'_ She turned the other way and started walking the opposite direction of the shopping district.

 _Ta-ling~_

Her phone went off. She fished out her phone from her blazer, opened the message and froze when she read the contents it contained.

From: Nozomi  
"Maki-chan~ what are you going to buy Nico-chii for Valentine's Day tomorrow? Chocolate? Or maybe~ homemade chocolates? That would be nice! She would be very thrilled and surprised to get something homemade from Maki-chan!"

' _I don't plan on getting her something!'_ The flustered first year kept walking and didn't respond to Nozomi, but another text message stopped her.

From: Nozomi  
"Hey, hey! Are you getting her something or not? I'll help you make it if you wanted to do it yourself! Come by my house in half an hour! Don't be late~ or something bad will happen."

Maki gripped her phone and glanced her surroundings. She felt like Nozomi's presence was nearby since her texts didn't seem like they were a coincidence to her actions just now. She replied to the message with a simple 'Okay...' and headed towards the direction of her senpai's place.

The walk to Nozomi's house didn't take long since the scarlet head knew shortcuts that turned 30 minutes into 20 minutes. Truth be told, she was a little scared on how Nozomi was on point with things, but she was the only person Maki could rely on at times like these. Not that she would admit it to the person herself.

Biting the bottom of her lip, she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. She was surprised when the door flew open in a timely manner after the bell rang. It was like the fortuneteller was waiting for her all along.

"I knew you would come~" she said as she made eye contact, "well, you messaged me you would come, so of course I knew you would be here soon~"

' _Liar. You were waiting for me.'_ The younger girl gave a judging expression towards her senior.

"Maa, maa~ don't stare at me like that, Maki-chan~" Nozomi pulled the redhead by the hand, "come inside! You're wasting time!"

"Ahhh! It's burning! Maki-chan, turn off the oven!" After 3 hours of pouring, mixing, batting and making shapes onto the aluminum pan, baking the mini chocolate heart cakes almost went to waste. The duo wore thick layers of mitten gloves and together pulled out the pan before the cakes burned further than it already did. "I-I think we barely saved it," the emerald-eyed beauty sighed in relief and inspected the mini cakes. "Let's try one when it cools down to see if it was a success or not."

"Sorry…" Maki spoke up, "you went out of your way to help me and I ruined the chocolate."

"Not only did you not know what baking tools were used for what, you didn't even know how to crack an egg," her friend responded, "but I can tell that you tried your best to make it and that's all that counts. It's okay if it's a little burnt. It was my fault for not keeping track of time in the first place."

"Mm…"

"Don't look so down. Want to make another batch? Nico-chii will be very happy once she receives so many chocolates from her favorite Maki-chan~"

"I-it's not like I wanted to make her some!"

' _There it is! Tsundere Maki~ not being honest with herself at all.'_ Nozomi mused. "Yes, yes~ I get it~ now let's make some more!"

Before the pair knew it, it was morning already, the sun was rising. They had made four batches just in case the second and third didn't turn out so well.

"It's already 6:01 AM!? Maki-chan! Let's stop for now. I think we did the best we could with the last ones. Let's rest." Yawning, the shorter of the two was about to pass out while standing up.

Exhausted from the all-nighter they pulled, they sat on the couch and once they closed their eyes they fell asleep one after the other. It was quiet. Nozomi and Maki worked so hard to make chocolate cake for their lovers that they stayed up all night prepping and baking.

Their nap ended as the doorbell rang, not once, not twice, but three times. Followed after that were knocks on the door. This person seemed persistent since they didn't stop until the door was opened for them. They were taken aback when they were greeted by Maki and not a certain violet haired classmate. "M-Maki? Why are you here? And so early in the morning too."

"Eh? Eli?" The redhead looked behind her then back at the blonde, still half asleep. "Ah…" she walked back into the kitchen and searched for her phone. It was 7:48 AM. She didn't notice the unread text message she got at 12:00 midnight.

"Nozomi! Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Eli's voice came into the house as she made her way to her sleeping friend. "You'll catch a cold." She rushed into Nozomi's room to grab a blanket and pillow. "What were you two doing?"

"Baking...?" Maki answered still in a daze.

"Early in the morning? No, that would be impossible at this hour. All night then?"

Maki nodded.

Eli sighed and situated Nozomi to lie down on the pillow and tucked her inside her blanket. "You two are something, but don't go getting sleep deprived. It's bad for your health."

Maki just nodded again. But of course Eli couldn't see the girl from her view.

The blonde poked her head into the kitchen and peeked at her kouhai. "What's wrong?"

"A-ah… no, just…" she stammered, "I baked something for Nico-chan, but I'm not sure if I should give it to her after all…"

"What are you talking about? You should! Since you baked it already, don't waste it. Give it to her properly! She'll be sad otherwise." The blonde leaned over Maki's shoulder to look at what she baked.

"Ah! Don't! I-it's a secret!" Flustered, the slightly taller girl hid the sweets behind her. "I'll be going now! Sorry for the intrusion!" She scrambled the baked goodies into a box Nozomi had prepared for her, grabbed her bag and quickly put on her shoes, dashing outside. She heard Eli call her name, but she was too embarrassed to look back.

 _Ta-ling~_

Fumbling with the box and her bag, she managed to take out her phone. "Eh… two text messages?"

From: Nico  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Maki-chan! Sorry for the midnight text. I just wanted to know if you are free today and if you are come to my house at 9 AM."

From: Nico  
"I'm guessing you aren't free today then? Sorry for asking you out all of a sudden! I'll see you at school on Monday!"

' _What time is it? 8:15 AM already?'_ Maki mentally kicked herself for not seeing the first text message. She quickly replied saying she'll be there 20 minutes tops and jogged on the way to Nico's house, since she can't ruin the Valentine's gift.

When she arrived at the Yazawa residence she got another text that said to open the front door. ' _Isn't it dangerous to leave your front door unlock like this? What if someone else besides me opened the door? That dumb Nico-chan.'_ The door was unlocked just like the text said. She let herself in and locked the door. She set the box and her bag on the kitchen table before glancing around for her senpai.

The next text told Maki to go to Nico's room and close her eyes before opening the door. She did just as she was told. She heard shuffling and figured Nico was on her bed from the rustling sounds of bed sheets.

"Nico-chan, wha-"

"Keep your eyes close and walk towards me, Maki-chan."

"E-eh…?" The younger girl swallowed before slowly making her way towards her girlfriend, being careful not to bump into anything or trip on the way. "Nico-chan, what are you planning?" Her eyes still shut.

"Give me your hand."

Maki did as she was told and let out a cute noise when she was pulled down on the bed by Nico. Her eyes opened upon contact with the bed. "T-that scared me, geez! Nico-chan, you-" she choked on her words as her eyes were fixated on the person below her.

Nico, whose hair was always in perfect twintails, was down. Not only was she lying in bed with Maki on top of her, she was only in undergarments and to top it off she had chocolate syrup glistening on her petite chest and abdomen. There was a cherry sitting right in the crease of her belly button. "Ma~ki~chaaaan~ Happy Valentine's Day~ you can eat me however way you want."

The always childlike Nico somehow appeared adultlike Nico and too sexy for Maki to handle. Her face exploded in heat and it was hard for her to utter any words.

"What's wrong, Maki? Too much for you?" Nico dropped the honorifics. Her voice was becoming sexier by the second. "You can do whatever you want with me today."

Maki felt like she would get a nosebleed if that were possible. "Ni… Nico-chan, w-why…" Maki managed to stutter.

"Eh? Isn't this what lovers do on Valentine's Day?"

"... who did you hear that from?" Disbelief was evident in Maki's voice. She thought Valentine's Day was just all about chocolate.

"Nozomi. Why?" The oblivious half naked girl asked.

"N-Nozo… mi…?" Maki covered her face with one hand while supporting herself up with the other.

"Mm. I don't really get this because it's so embarrassing," Nico squirmed under Maki, a small blush creeping up her neck, "b-but Nozomi said that if I love you I wouldn't feel ashamed to show you u-underneath…" she mumbled and avoided eye contact. "A-as I thought, this is too weird!" She tried to roll away, but Maki put her other hand down, blocking both way out for Nico.

"I…" she started, "I'll take you up on your offer." Red cheeks were as red as her hair. She couldn't stop feeling hot all over from just seeing Nico in a bra and panties. "Nico," she also dropped the honorifics as she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was longer than usual. Maki even pushed her tongue inside Nico's mouth, fighting for dominance. It was like their tongues were dancing, pushing against each other and licking the roof of the mouth and sliding along their teeth.

They broke from the kiss for some air and Maki decided to lick her way down to Nico's chocolatey chest before going down to her abdomen and taking the cherry into her mouth. "Nico… does this cherry also have another meaning to it? For example, here?" Maki nudged the clit of Nico's panties with her nose.

"E-eh? What do you mean?" Nico was clueless.

"I mean…" Maki tugged onto the sides of her panties and pulled it down to her ankle, "that I can eat you here as well." She didn't wait for an answer before diving in for Nico's most treasured area. She licked and teased the small bump of her clit before sliding her tongue into the entrance of her lower lips.

Maki's mini heart chocolate cakes were forgotten that day.


	3. A Very Good Night

**A Very Good Night**

Silky scarlet hair shined brightly under the evening sun through the small crack of the window curtain. The sound of rustling bed sheets was all that could be heard in the quiet room. A certain female lied in bed, sleeping soundly just like Sleeping Beauty, except she woke up after an adrenaline. Slightly sweating and gasping when she opened her eyes.

Taking in her surroundings, she knew she was alone. Glancing at her clock, it was barely 4:35 PM. She slept the whole afternoon away.

' _Why did I have that dream…'_ she pondered as her hand unconsciously trailed to the gap between her legs. Her hand froze. ' _What am I doing!?'_ Her cheeks her rosy pink and one could tell in the evening light that she was blushing even when the room was so dark.

Looking around to make sure no one was home, Maki got under the covers from neck to toe. Her hand went straight to her inner thighs and made their way inside her panties. ' _Since Nico isn't home yet, I still have some time…'_ she wondered why her dear lover didn't return home yet. ' _Dumb Nico… leaving me by myself…'_ the redhead pouted as she made a circular motion on her clit with her middle finger.

Her mind went blank for a second before regaining her conscience. ' _I-it feels… good…'_ she bit her bottom lip to avoid making any noises, yet the pleasure got the better of her and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. ' _I can't… h-hold it in…'_ Her finger rubbed in a quicker pace as the feeling gradually grew.

She wanted to finish, but stopped herself. Panting and gasping for air, she remembered Nico telling her about 'edging' and wanted to try it herself, so she waited a few seconds after the ecstasy died down but not too long that the feeling was gone, and started rubbing again.

This time her toes curled and her hips moved against her finger. The pleasure came back tenfold that the girl became weak and her knees buckled to the point of trembling. Nico would have loved to see the sight of this lewd looking figure as she was playing with herself.

Hair stuck to her face as a result of sweating from the heat. She didn't want to stop now. She came this far in edging that she didn't want to do it again in fear of losing the amazing feeling setting off her cloud nine. Her fingers became slippery from the wetness she was producing that each movement it made a shlick sound. The noise made Maki embarrassed since it was louder than usual.

She learned that the downside to her getting aroused was that the more wet she got the less it felt good. The redhead had to orgasm or else it will be too late to feel good. She concentrated on rubbing the outside of her lip entrance and back up to her clit and imagined it was Nico doing it to her instead.

It started feeling good again after a mental thought. ' _I-I can't…'_ she couldn't think anymore, she just wanted to let it all out. "It feels… good…" she let out in a breath and moaned, "N-Nico-chan…!" Her back arched up until the ecstasy passed by and slowly lied back down on her bed out of breath. Out of all the times she has touched herself, tonight was the most intense ever. She discovered the rapture of edging and wanted to test it for a second time to see if the pleasure would stay at the same level or even greater.

Maki was worn out of course because edging drained her energy, but nonetheless went for second round until she maxed out her limit and fell asleep from exhaustion. That wasn't to say that she went all out for an hour and a half before sleeping.

The sun had set along the horizon, slowly making its way around the Earth. Orange hue dyed the sky and turned into red and then purple with each passing moment. Trees swayed in the silent wind as the branches danced to the pattern of the breeze.

"Maaaaaki~" Nico's voice resounded in the silent apartment as she stepped into the doorway and took off her shoes without neatly placing them next to her lover's heels. The twintail girl made her way to the bedroom in the dark, passing by and avoiding objects as if she has been doing it for years now. "Maki?" She called out once more.

The blob on the mattress shifted at the sound of her name and slightly groaned while turning to face the empty side of the bed. Her bangs fell to her cheeks and she tilted her head on the pillow. Spaghetti strap slipping off her shoulders in an inviting way and the small girl standing at the door swallowed what little air she had left in her before making her way to the bed, crawling and hovering over her girlfriend.

"M-Maki…" She whispered and leaned in to kiss the pink lips, then kissed her neck and collarbone. "Maki, you're tempting me…"

Purple eyes slowly opened and blinked at red ones staring back at her. They stared at each other for no more than 10 seconds before the redhead registered what was going on and blushed. "N-Nico! What are you doing?"

She didn't miss the red that had stained Maki's cheeks and tugged at the spaghetti strap, stripping her girlfriend out of her clothes. "Sex. Now."

"E-eh…!?" The helpless half asleep babe let herself get stripped naked. "It's cold…" she complained.

"Let's get under the blanket, then," Nico responded without missing a beat and threw the blanket over the two. "Shall we continue?" Her hands slightly grazed Maki's abdomen and felt the girl squirm under her, twitching in agony with each light touch.

Before letting herself get exposed in the lower region, she grabbed Nico's hand and averted her gaze. "H-hey, maybe we should do this... a-another time…?"

"Why? I want to ravage you right now."

"Next time!"

"But I'm in the mood right now!"

"I-I said next time, okay?"

"Maki, are you hiding something?"

Upon hearing that question, the girl froze and turned her head away from her petite lover. She was hiding something and Nico being Nico wanted to find out what. She quickly pinned the half naked beauty by the hands and shuffled down her pajama shorts. "... your panties are wet!" she exclaimed and had a thought. "When did you get like this? Is it because of the kisses? No way, you couldn't haven't gotten this wet from just that." After pondering some more, a light bulb went off in her head. "You masturbated before I came home!?" A cheeky smirk plastered onto her face as she stared down at her. "Oh Maki~ were you that horny?"

"Shut up… whatever…" said girl mumbled, "you took forever to get home… I was lonely…"

"Hmmm~~" the proud girlfriend giggled and slipped her hand down the redhead's panties. "Oh my, you're even wetter inside. Naughty Maki." She pulled her hand out and inspected the juices that had stuck themselves onto her fingers like jello, spreading them between each finger into long strings. "I want to eat you so badly right now," she said as she licked every last drop off of her pinky.

"D-don't…"

Red orbs eyed the body underneath her and bit her bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure you want it just as bad," she commented.

"Do what you want…" The girl couldn't take it anymore and wanted to be filled up deep inside.

"Tell me what _you_ want, my cute Maki~"

"... you know what I want though," the girl in question retorted back, not wanting to say what she would like done to her.

"That's not how things go, Maki. Tell. Me. What. You. _Want_ ~" the girl on top leaned down and whispered into her lover's ear. "Fingers deep inside you?" The bottom girl twitched. "Penetrating in and out?" Another squirm. "Fast?~" This time a small inhale was made and it was all she needed to hear before slipping her hand inside the panties again. Her fingers made their way to her clit and lightly brushed it.

"S-stop teasing me… Nico…"

A smirk. "What?~ I don't know what you're talking about~" Another light brush.

"You're not going in…"

"Mm~~ going in where?"

"Y-you know where, mou! Don't make me say it…"

"I won't know unless you tell me though, Ma~ki-chaaaaan~" Nico said in a sing song tone.

The flustered girl looked away before closing her eyes with a pout. "I-inside my… v-va… vagi… na… MOU! J-just put it in already!"

"Just what I wanted to hear~ cute, Maki~" she went back to not using honorifics again. "Now…" Nico's fingers easily went passed the lips and inside the entrance leading to the redhead's most treasured area that only she can touch. Arching her finger upwards in a way that hit a certain spot to make a very sensitive person gasp and clutch the bedsheets was thrilling to the twintail girl. Just thinking about how many times her girlfriend has moaned in the last hour alone was very hot. It turned her on knowing that she masturbated multiple times tonight enough to drip down with juices.

"N-Ni…" Maki tried her best not to moan. "... co. More…" Her hips moved to the rhythm of the fingers penetrating her deep inside. "A-ahh, hnnng…" Her voice betrayed her and it pleased the other girl, knowing that it made her feel good.

"More?~"

The already bothered female groaned and didn't care about her pride anymore. "Faster… please, f-faster… Nico…!" Her hips were practically grinding against the hand in a fast motion and her hands were freed from being pinned above her head, automatically reaching up to wrap her arms around the other girl. "Mm… it feels so g-good… ahnn…"

"Breathless already, Maki? We haven't even finished round 1 yet." She quickened her pace and pushed her fingers deep and curled them so far up it triggered a certain g-spot and made the girl underneath her moan out her name in a husky voice while arching her back and pushing her breasts into Nico's face.

"M-mmmm!" Letting her fingers slide out of Maki, the girl tapped her arms. "Can't bweathe!"


End file.
